During festive and celebratory occasions, homeowners, business owners, and the public in general often incorporate a light display into a decorating scheme on the outside or inside of a building, room, shop, or other structure. However, typically the light display is not used throughout an entire year, and often, the light display may be used for a month or less. Accordingly, it is not desirable for the light display to be visible during the times when it is not used. Conventional light displays may have to be disassembled to remove the display from view and then may have to be reinstalled for reuse. Additionally, the light display may have to be packaged and stored in a safe place when it is not being used. Such disassembly, storage, and reinstallation of the light display is tedious, time consuming, and space consuming. Accordingly, there is a need for a lighting system that can be permanently installed, yet allows for lights to be displayed when desired and hidden from view during the rest of the year.